Solo los dos
by Lin Zu
Summary: "Tú… Nunca te vas a cansar de seguirme?" "No, siempre estaré contigo ¿mi presencia te molesta?" "En realidad, ahora no" Tom se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos pero ¿Harry lo aceptara? Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historia! Pero Two-sahot, ya estoy actualizando la otra hehe –la linchan-

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **Solo los dos**

Era un día soleado en el instituto de Hogwarts, donde todos los estudiantes asistían a su primer día de clases en el año. Para unos ya se había vuelto normal, pues ya habían ingresado antes, para otros no. Ese era el caso de Harry Potter, un niño que nunca había escuchado de dicho lugar, pero que por decisión de sus padres, había tenido que dejar su antigua escuela y entrar a esta. El niño estaba muy nervioso e intranquilo al no conocer a nadie de allí, pero ya sabría como arreglárselas.

Sus padres se habían despedido cariñosamente de él mientras lo dejaban en el su salón de clases, él estaba en sexto curso de escuela. Todos hablaban amistosamente mientras el se encontraba en una esquina del aula, leyendo pacíficamente un libro que le había regalado su tío Remus,

-¿Leyendo _"Les miserables"_ a tan temprana edad? Interesante, ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó una niña detrás del libro, que al dejarlo a un lado, pudo ver su rostro. Lo miraba muy curiosa.

-Soy Harry Potter ¿y tú?-dijo, tendiéndole la mano

-Hermione Granger, mucho gusto.-respondió la niña, tomándola.

-Un niño nuevo y ya lo andas acosando, niña rara.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Weasley.

Harry simplemente se dedicaba a observarlos atentamente, parecía como si la niña de cabellos desordenados y el joven pecoso y pelirrojo de conocieran desde hace mucho pero no se llevaran tan bien como lo hacen el resto de estudiantes.

-¿Me mostrarían la escuela? no conozco este lugar.

-Permíteme a mí, el heredero de los Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, darte una cálida bienvenida a Hogwarts y no dejarte caer en manos de un pobre como Weasley o una loca niña como Granger.-dijo un niño, apareciéndose entre los tres. A Harry lo único que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos grises, pero luego regresó a la realidad, el chico a pesar de presentarse como alguien elegante y de clase alta, había sido un completo grosero con los que recién conocía y no se juntaría con esa clase de personas.

-Lo siento pero… el solo hecho de respirar tu mismo aire me está en enfermando y si no es de mucha molestia, ¿puedes retirarte por favor?

El niño de cabellos engominados frunció al instante el ceño y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas como el tomate, a él nunca lo habían rechazado y todos querían estar con el, específicamente el único al que había estado esperando para que entrara a su colegio lo ignoraba ¿y le pedía que se fuera? Las iba a pagar y bien caras, pero por el momento solo se retirarían sin decir palabra, Harry Potter va a suplicar por él un día de estos.

Hermione y Ron no aguantaron las ganas de reírse al instante después de que Malfoy se haya marchado. El niño nuevo había hecho el show de sus vidas.

-Gente como el en este colegio, Harry, es mejor tenerla de lejos.

-No podremos tener mucho, pero haremos de tus años los mejores, compañero.

-Ojala y en la ceremonia de mañana quedes en Gryffindor.

-¿Gryffindor?

-Es una largar historia, por ahora prestémosle atención a la señorita y luego recorramos el colegio, ¿si?

-Vale.

 **Dos horas de explicaciones por la señorita McGonagal**

Harry agradecía que todo ya haya acabado y que por ser el primer día, el resto de horas eran libres de poder hacer lo que querían sin romper las reglas. Entonces los tres niños emprendieron su viaje por todo el enorme lugar.

Le enseñaron el Gran Comedor, que era donde podían tomar los alimentos. Las aulas de clases para cada asignatura, el gran campo de Quiddicht, los baños tanto de estudiantes como de prefectos, el bosque prohibido, las salas comunes dependiendo a que grupo sea seleccionado. Todo eso y ya había sonado el timbre de salida, cosa que dejó algo deprimido a Harry, después de pensar que ese colegio estaba seriamente arrepentido de haberlo dicho, pero ahora estaba realmente enamorado de su instituto, era como si este tuviera _magia._

Al estar afuera esperando a que sus padres fueran a recogerlos, le llamó mucho la atención un grupo de niñas que rodeaban a un niño. Viéndolo más atentamente el chico tenía buena pinta. Cabellos entre lacios y ligeramente rizados, ojos rojos como el rubí, pie blanca como porcelana y más que todo, una sonrisa muy encantadora.

-Tom M. Riddle, séptimo año, muy popular entre niños y niñas menores, iguales o mayores que él, se lo conoce por su gran carisma y además es muy inteligente, sus padres son ricos, es como describir a un niño perfecto, está en el grupo de los Slytherins.-susurró a lado suyo, Hermione. La chica había adivinado sus inquietudes y había respondido cada una de estas, era muy inteligente.

-Humm.-se limitó a responder, no quería dar tales impresiones, el primer día ya que mañana sería uno nuevo y quizás, pueda escuchar más sobre el niño que tenía un aura de misterio.

Sus miradas chocaron, quizás se la paso mucho tiempo viéndolo centrado en sus pensamientos, rápidamente la dirigió donde Hermione.

-Que no te intimide, solo déjalo ser con su "fama", luego te acostumbras.

 **Varios días más tarde…**

A Harry no se le dificultó hacer varios compañeros en su colegio y todos de diferentes tipos de grupos. Él había quedado en Gryffindor y eso le hacía muy feliz, porque así podría estar más cerca de sus amigos en las horas de recreación. En tan solo unos días ya tenía dos admiradoras, una era la hermanita de Ron y la otra era una asiática de Ravenclaw, también había una chica que la consideraba muy interesante, también de Ravenclaw, Luna es su nombre y en cada que se topaban, conversaban hasta el atardecer.

Lo que le preocupaba al pequeño león era que en esos mismos días también había notado todo lo que hacía Tom Riddle y lo fantástico que podía llegar a ser, pero prefería ser su admirador secreto sin crear tanto bullicio como el resto de alumnos que podían resultar ser muy molestos de vez en cuando. El chico también era atlético y había sido acreedor de muchos premios, tanto en el deporte como en las materias, sin duda alguien ejemplar.

Se conformaba con ver sus logros de lejos, el niño realmente se veía feliz y eso le agradaba. Puesto que no era como Malfoy, alguien que siempre presumía y se creí más, el joven de ojos rojos, siendo lo grande que es, disfruta consigo mismo, las mismas personas son las que se le acercan como parásitos.

Y otra vez, como si se tratara del destino, volvieron a cruzar miradas. Esta vez Harry no se puso nervioso, sonrió para sí mismo y abandonó el gran comedor, dejando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al alumno estrella.

Aquel día había sido tranquilo para el heredero Potter, había interactuado mucho con otras personas con las que no tenía oportunidad a veces, había terminado sus tareas pendientes en la biblioteca para tener el fin de semana libre junto a sus padres, su padrino Sirius y su tío Remus, también vería si podía ir un rato al parque de diversiones con Ron y Hermione a despejar la mente.

La tarde estaba nublada y en pocos minutos, unas gotas de agua empezaron a aparecer en el suelo, Harry rápidamente saco su paraguas y esperó calmadamente a que sus padres fueran a recogerlo. Pudo escuchar varios chillidos de niñas y al instante, pudo saber que se trataba de Tom. Ellas no lo dejaban ni aun que lloviera.

Pero de un momento a otro el chico salió de entre todas y se dirigió con notable agilidad hasta la calle donde había una… ¿serpiente? El muchacho al parecer, sin una razón explicable, salió a su rescate. Pero ni un segundo de que estuvo frente a ella un carro a gran velocidad apareció y, Harry junto con todas las admiradoras y varios estudiantes que aún estaban el colegio, pudieron ser testigos del atropello de Tom Riddle.

Todo era sangre, se pudo escuchar un gemido desgarrador por parte del héroe. El paraguas del portador de redondos anteojos calló al piso y este sin duda corrió en rescate de su superior. Al llegar allí, quedó impactado, el cuerpo aun respiraba, pero toda la zona estaba llena de sangre, la enorme serpiente cubría todo el cuerpo del niño, como protegiendo a su cría. Tenía miedo de acercarse, para su suerte la ambulancia había llegado lo más rápido posible.

Y pensó que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Pero no fue así.

 **Un mes después.**

Estaba ansioso, muchos rumoreaban que ese día volvería Tom Riddle y también quería verlo y tener el valor de hablarle por primera vez en su vida. Ya había preparado una conversación para no sentirse nervioso ante él. Eran las 7:30 am y el carro elegante que se estacionaba frente a la escuela principal del colegio era de los Riddle. Poniendo un pie y el otro enyesado, junto con unas muletas, el niño salió.

Pero no era quién todo el mundo esperaba.

El chico ahora tenía vendada la mitad de rostro, enyesado un brazo y también su pierna, su mirada era fría y atemorizante. Sus cabellos antes perfectamente ordenados ahora eran un desastre. Para el colegio entero, ese no era el Tom Riddle que habían conocido, pero para Harry, sentía como si estuviera viendo al verdadero que siempre esperó ver en su forma natural.

Su encanto se había ido y su alma quedaba reflejada tal y como era.

Por la pronta manifestación, todos prefirieron ignorarlo y hacer como si no lo conocieran. Al niño de mirada esmeraldas le enojo mucho eso, ¿Entonces así realmente eran sus fans? ¿Lo abandonaban cuando ya no había más brillo en aquel ser? Cuan desgraciados eran entonces. Y por si fuera poco, después de haber percibido eso Tom, su mirada se ensombreció más de lo que ya estaba, Riddle sin embargar decidió caminar hacia la entrada como si no le importara.

Pero Harry tenía algo en mente, no dejaría a alguien tan asombroso en la oscuridad.

 **Primer recreo, reunión de grupos.**

En la primera oportunidad que obtuvo Potter para salir corriendo de su salón la aprovecho para seguir al chico de un año antes y así fue. Pero no contó con que un grupo de alumnos de años superiores lo acorralaran para comenzar a golpearlo sin piedad, tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para no ser totalmente testigo de aquella injusta paliza.

-Te lo mereces Riddle, idiota

-¿Ya no tienes a todo tu grupo alrededor para defenderte? Es una lástima que te hayan dejado, ya no vales nada

-Púdrete en tu miseria, "defensor de serpientes" hahahaha

Y el grupo despareció antes de que algún profesor los encontrara. Tom no dijo nada al respecto, solo se quedó sentado en el suelo por un buen tiempo, lo bueno es que estaba en azotea y así podía recibir todo el viento que quisiera sin tener que recibir la burla de más personas. Harry en cambio, decidió aparecer.

-H-hola…-saludó con nerviosismo, a lo que Tom le respondió con una mirada helada.

-¿También vienes a burlarte? Pierdes tu tiempo, realmente los comentarios no me importan.

-No vengo a hacer ese tipo de tonterías, si es lo que piensas

-¿Entonces qué?

-V-viene a sentarme a almorzar aquí

-¿Un Gryffindor? ¿No deberías andar con los leones mejor? Ustedes se ven mejor en su madriguera…

A Harry le estaba molestando un poco la actitud del niño, pero era comprensible si lo pensaba mejor. Todo el día había estado recibiendo burlas, golpes y miradas de pena, obviamente no lo vería bien si se le acercaba. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vi a la misma serpiente que Tom había salvado en el día del accidente, esta se le acercó y se quedó a una distancia considerable, observándolo mientras emitía pequeños silbidos de su boca. Lugo volvió hacia donde estaba Riddle y se enroscó alrededor de su cuello.

-Oye ten cuida…-

-Dice que no tienes malos sentimientos, que eres un cría pura y además, tienes ancestros iguales a los míos, que pequeño es el mundo _Nagini.-_ susurró y la serpiente asintió.

Harry lo miraba dudoso, a su corta edad no podía entender a qué se refería el muchacho que admiraba, pero dejo no más ese tema a un lado y se dispuso a tomar el jugo de calabaza que su madre le había preparado.

-Está bien si solo puedo verte no más, al menos ahora es más cómodo que tener que enfrentar esa multitud que siempre estaba contigo.

-Si pude notarlo, tú eras ese niño que siempre me seguía con los ojos, ahora que no tengo nada, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Tú, pero no tienes por qué tomarme en cuenta si no quieres, ya te lo dije, con esto me basta no más.

Tom dejó la conversación hasta ahí y también tomó de sus alimentos, a veces miraba de reojo a Harry y notaba que este seguía muy nervioso, pero más se enfrascaba en otra cosa que mirarlo a él. Cuando sonó el timbre se despidió y salió rápidamente de la azotea, evitando contacto de miradas.

 _-Nagi. Invesstiga ssobre él, querida._

 _-ssi, amo._

.

Los días pasaron y Harry siempre iba a la azotea para tomar su lunch junto a Tom sin decir nada. Quería hablarle de muchas cosas, pero para estabilidad del chico prefería quedarse callado de ser posible, así no le sería de mucha molestia a su mayor. A veces Riddle hacia que lo siguiera para caminar por el bosque, las personas los miraban, pero ninguno decía nada, solo caminaban recibiendo mucho aire fresco, a veces lluvia, o hasta un sol abrazador pero no matador.

-Tú… ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de seguirme?

-No, siempre estaré contigo, ¿mi presencia te molesta?

-En realidad, ahora no.

-Hahaha ¿"Ahora no", dices? Rompes mi corazón, Riddle.

-Tom, dime Tom y si quieres, Su alteza Tom.

-Oh disculpe usted, Oh Todo Poderoso Su alteza Tom, por mi ineptitud.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, joven pordiosero, quedas perdonado.

-Haha…

-hahah

-hahahahhaha.-rieron al mismo tiempo y cayeron al piso.

-¿Tom Riddle con sentido del humor?

-Tú eres el único incrédulo aquí, Harry,

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, nunca te lo he dicho

Tom no se percató de lo que había hecho y ahora tenía que arreglarlo sin vacilar, después el niño lo interrogaría y no quería lidiar con muchas preguntas un mismo día.

-Una vez que tú amiga esa, te llamaba.

-No es amiga esa, se llama Hermione.

-Sí, como sea.

Al ser la hora de la salida mambos separaron sus caminos y cada quien tomo su respectivo carro. Harry pudo observar que el de Tom era mucho más elegante y con estilo, quedaba muy bien con su forma de ser y le agradaba tanto que el chico no fuer presumido, aunque si algo con complejos de dominador.

Entro a su auto y al instante miro por la ventana trasera que tenía este, el carro de Tom había ido por otra dirección, eso le ponía muy triste. Ya que, aunque no fuera de muchas palabras, el estar solo con él, su presencia y sus ojos, lo hacían sentir muy cómodo y no tenía la necesidad de sacar un tema, simplemente ser. Él solo pensar que Tom algún día pueda aceptarlo como amigo suyo le hacía feliz. Cuando ese día llegara, no lo dejaría ni un minuto solo, jugaría mucho y se divertirían demás, porque los amigos son eso, ¿no?

Y así, con una pequeña sonrisa trazada en sus labios, Harry Potter sé que quedó dormido en el coche de sus padres, soñando, con un futuro grandioso junto a su nuevo amigo.

Y vaya amigo.

.

Al día siguiente Harry terminó rápido sus tareas en la biblioteca y se fue corriendo a la azotea para conversar un rato con Tom, pero no había rastros de vida allí. Fue al bosque y tampoco estaba, se escondió en la sala común de Slytherin pero no lo encontró. Fue por los balos, la sala de los menesteres, su aula, pero fue en vano. Por donde quiera que vaya no encontraba a Tom y eso estaba empezando a molestarle.

-¿Acaso buscas a…Tom Riddle?-preguntó, un niño detrás suyo, entonces volteó y notó que nunca había visto a ese chico antes. Portaba el sello de Hufflepuff, era muy blanco y tenía pecas, ojos azules oscuros y cabello negro azulado, su mirada no demostraba nada y cuando le hablo, se escuchó mu hueco.

-Si…estoy algo agotado, pero de verdad quiero verlo

-Pues, está enfermo y en su casa por si quieres saber.

-Oh, entonces, iré a verlo a la salida

-Bien.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre no importa ahora, vete de aquí, Riddle te necesita.

Dicho eso el niño desapareció de su vista, dejando con muchas a dudas a Harry en su cabeza más decidió dejar ese tema a un lado y correr a recoger sus cosas para ir a ver a Tom. El problema era, pues, no sabía dónde vivía este, ¿sus padres lo sabrán?

Al llegar a la estación, se subió al carro y saludó a sus padres con un beso, luego prosiguió a sentarse tranquilamente en su respectivo asiento y, con algo de recelo, les preguntó a sus papás:

-¿Conocen a los Riddle?

-¿Conoces a los Riddle?-le preguntó su padre

-No, solamente al hijo, es un buen niño

-Querido… ¿Es la hora de decirle?-susurró Lily en el oído de James.

-No, aún está muy joven

-¿Qué tanto murmullan ustedes?

-Oh, nada cariño, por cierto ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

-¿Podrían llevarme a su casa? ¿La conocen?

James y Lily se miraron, el sudor empezó a recorrer su frente y las manos de Lily temblaban un poco. El patriarca decidió tomar la palabra.

-Sí, pero hijo, ¿Por qué quieres ir donde ellos?

-Ah, pues Tom enfermó y quiero ver cómo está.

-No creo que podamos ir…a decir verdad, creo que Sirius y Remus vienen hoy hahaha, ¿No, James?

-Oh, Lily, ¿cómo me había olvidado de eso?

-Mienten, ellos están de viaje con mi primo, por lo tanto no pueden cancelar sus vacaciones para venir a una reunión

Ambos suspiraron, pensaban que su hijo caería y ya no preguntaría más sobre el tema, pero se equivocaron. Entonces James se estacionó en el parqueadero más cercano y se giró para hablar cara a cara con su hijo.

-¿En serio quieres ir, hijo?

-¡Sí!

-Pero James…

-Nosotros también tenemos que discutir con la señora Merope, Lily.-susurró, Lily perezosamente asintió. Su hijo no era ajeno a las actitudes de sus padres, prefirió quedarse callado y dejar que su papá lo guie hasta la mansión Riddle, estaba conforme con lo que sea con tal de ayudar a su amigo.

.

Pudo notar que ya estaba llegando por que su padre había vuelto a estacionarse y esta vez en frente de una enorme y elegante casa, podía deducir que esa era la tan esperada mansión. Su madre le ayudó a salir del auto y fueron cogidos de la mano hasta la puerta principal, donde al tocar su padre el timbre, una voz anciana le respondió al instante.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Con quienes tengo el honor de hablar y a quiénes quieren dirigirse ustedes?

-Familia Potter Evans, hemos venido a visitar a la familia Riddle Gaunt.

-… ¿Potter Evans?...

El señor no volvió a decir más y la puerta se abrió para la familia. Todos pasaron y la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras de sí, al instante el mismo señor que los atendió se apareció frente a ellos, mostrando a un mayordomo de avanzada edad.

-Mi señora permitió su pase al instante y ahora los espera en la sala principal, síganme.

Los Potter asintieron y caminaron por el extenso pasillo cubierto de cuadros en las paredes. Había un retrato de un apuesto señor junto a un niño y otro al lado. Otros en donde estaba Tom sonriendo mientras jugaba. Harry tenía ganas de preguntarle al mayordomo quienes eran todas esas personas, pero el semblante de este no le daba toda la confianza para poder hacerlo.

-Pasen.-dijo, abriendo las enormes puertas y mostrando una sala muy amplia y fresca, llena de adornos elegantes. En uno de los muebles, estaba sentada una señora y Harry podía deducir, que se trataba de la madre de Tom.

-James, Lily que sorpresa recibirlos esta tarde, ¿vinieron a tratar sobre "ese tema" junto con su hijo? ¡Nunca tuve el honor de verlo después de que naciera!-expresó, levantándose del mueble y dirigiéndose hacia la familia. Entonces Harry pudo observarla mejor, era muy hermosa pero no se parecía en nada a su amigo, excepto por los ojos, eran igual de rojos que los Tom. Ella lo observaba muy sonriente y le extendió la mano.

-Mi nombre es Merope, mucho gusto en conocerte Harry, eres muy lindo

-S-si…mucho gusto igual.-respondió Harry, aceptando la mano ofrecida.

-Merope, mi hijo vino a visitar al tuyo porque está enfermo en estos momentos, ¿le permitirías pasar? Mientras tanto nosotros podemos conversar… tú sabes.-comentó James, deseando que la anfitriona entendiera su mensaje e instantáneamente, está accedió.

-¡Por supuesto! Es una lástima que mi esposo no se encuentre en estos momentos. Thousand, acompaña a Harry a la habitación de Tom.

-Entendido mi señora, jovencito, sígame.

Y así, Harry siguió al mayordomo dejando atrás a sus padres, los cuales tomaron asiento junto con la madre de Tom y se dispusieron a conversar. ¿Qué era todo ese lio que estaban ocultándole? Se encargaría de que le explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo, pero más importante ahora, era saber cómo estaba su compañero.

Al llegar a la habitación el mayordomo toco la puerta y al rato se escuchó una voz muy reconocida por el pero algo ronca diciendo "pase". Entonces el mayor le abrió la puerta y le dio paso al cuarto de Tom, luego la cerró cuando ya estaba dentro de esta.

-Thousand, dile a mamá que ya no se preocupe.

-Sí, su alteza real hahaha

Tom al escuchar aquella voz se levantó rápidamente de la cama y no podía creer lo que veía. Era Harry, ¡Harry! Y lo estaba viendo en su peor estado, débil, cansado y rojo por la fiebre, ¿cómo es que se había enterado? Tenía ganas de echarlo de su habitación, pero sabría que su terquedad no se lo permitiría. Potter se acercó a su cama y lo primero que hizo fue tocarle la frente.

-¡Pero si estás ardiendo Tom! Quédate ahí, yo te cuidaré el rato que pueda estar aquí.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Viniste con tus padres?

-Sí, están conversando con tu mamá, espero que se demoren

-Humm

El hecho de ser cuidado por Harry hacia que en cierta forma, su cabeza se relajara y su cuerpo igual. No quería que se tome las molestias y tenías un sinfín de sirvientes que podrían hacerlo, peor como él insistía en hacerlo. El niño se dirigió a su baño y a los pocos segundos apareció con su toalla otra vez fresca y mojada, se la colocó suavemente en su frente y volvió a arroparlo. Aprovechando que había un silla al lado de la cama, se sentó en estas y se dedicó a observarlo.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Serías una buena esposa.-pronunció con algo de dificultad, pero lo suficientemente claro para que su acompañante le entendiera. El niño de ojos verdes se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Q-que? ¡Y-yo no seré ninguna esposa, es más, seré novio de Ginny Weasley, es muy guapa y divertida!-respondió, aunque muy en el fondo él sabía que solo la veía como una hermanita.

-Tendré que eliminarla…-susurró Tom para sí mismo, sus ojos se habían vuelto más fríos que de costumbre.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo, Tom?

-Qué ha de ser muy amada.-dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa

-Sí que lo es, sus padres, sus hermanos y hay varios chicos que ya quieren pretenderla hahaha

-Sí, bueno… ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba enfermo?

-Un chico de Hufflepuff me lo dijo, creí que eran amigos.

-No conozco a nadie de allí o bueno, no me acuerdo.

Después de un arto a Tom dejó de tomarle asunto al misterioso chico que le había avisado a Harry y en enfrascó más en ver a este que parecía muy cansado y ya de apoco estaba cabeceando. Quería decirle que si quería, podía acostarse un rato con él, pero la misma fiebre lo venció y el también quedó dormido. Lo último que pudo ver fue la cabeza de Harry recostada en la fila de la cama y este tomándole la mano. Tom deseó que a si fuera para siempre.

.

Al despertarse ya no sentía la cálida mano de Harry, sino una más fría, podía conocer de quién se trataba, pero el solo hecho de saberlo le fastidiaba, ¿Dónde se había metido Potter? Se supone que tenía que estar cuidándolo como había prometido. Abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió una mirada gélida a la persona que lo acompañaba.

-Vamos, Vamos, ¿acaso estás decepcionado? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu padre después del viaje que tuvo que emprender?

-¿Y Harry?

-¿Hablas de los Potter? Acabaron de irse, tu madre y ellos tuvieron buena charla, ahora es hora de decirte a ti sobe el tema, supongo.

-¿De qué?

-Que te lo diga Merope, yo aún tengo asuntos que atender con la empresa y ya sabes, tu algún día tendrás que hacer lo mismo, así que ve preparándote. Ah, y por lo que he notado, el tema te ha de gustar mucho.

-Humm

Después de aquella corta charla con su padre, el mayor se retiró de la enorme habitación y dejo solo a su hijo. Este, acostumbrado ha a la actitud siempre reservada de su padre no dijo nada y esperó a tranquilamente a que su madre subiera para que le discutiera sobre el dichoso tema, que en el fondo, si lo tenía un poco curioso.

 **Casa de los Potter.**

Después de la charla que tuvieron los padres de Harry con Merope, ninguno había soltado una sola palabra en el camino a casa y Harry estaba extrañado. Lucían menos nerviosos que hace horas, pero su madre tenía la mirada perdida en otra parte menos en la tierra.

Lily había preparado la cena y todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa. James miraba a Lily, le hacía señas con los ojos para que se dirigiera a Harry y el por sorpresa para ellos, lo noto.

-Hijo, ¿cómo conociste a Tom?

-Al principio solo lo conocía por imagen, pero luego del accidente que tuvo… no sé, al ya no ver gente alrededor de él me sentí más seguro de mí mismo en acercarme a él y lo hice, al principio él no me quería cerca suyo, pero término acostumbrándose.-terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo…. ¿quieres mucho?

-Podrá ser un gruñón con complejo de superioridad, pero no es malo y sí, ¡lo quiero mucho! Después de todo, es mi amigo.

-Creo que ha sido mucho por el día de hoy cariño, será mejor que ya vayas a tu habitación bañarte y luego a la cama, ¿sí?

El niño asintió después de haber acaba la comida, agradeció por esta y subió a su cuarto como le había ordenado su padre. Después de haber quedado solos, Lily recogió los platos con cuidado para luego dirigirse a la cocina, James la detuvo.

-No se puede evitar, Lily.

-Es solo un niño… no sé qué hacer.

-Merope dijo que lo dejemos en sus manos, creo que podemos confiar en ella.

.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó más animado que los anteriores días. Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy si podría ver a Tom, ya que antes de retirarse a rastras con sus padres, había verificado que la fiebre de este había bajado considerablemente y que su rostro al dormir, se veía lleno de paz. Realizo su rutina. Primero se bañó, luego se cepillo bien el cambio, se puso la ropa que s padre le había tenido preparada, tomo el desayuno y se lavó los dientes. Espero a que su padre alistara el auto y partió para el colegio.

Al llegar a este saludó a sus amigos y se dispuso a conversar un rato hasta que llegase la profesora y pasaran las clases. Harry ansiaba poder encontrar Tom en la azotea, estaba exagerando al sentirse solo por un día, pero el hecho de no verlo lo entristecía mucho y ya se estaba acabando el año, tendrían menos oportunidad de verse y explotaría todo el tiempo que se le sea posible.

Pero no estaba.

Hizo el mismo recorrido que ayer, pero aun así no estaba. Tal vez sus suposiciones estaban equivocadas y lo dejaría así, su amigo tenía que descansar. Tenía fe de que volvería mañana, quizás no con una sonrisa y esperando un fuerte abrazo, pero volvería sin duda alguna.

-Harry.

Como si Merlín lo hubiera escuchado, el heredero de los Riddle ahora estaba enfrente de él en la entrada del colegio. Con una sonrisa de medio lado y su típica mirada de superioridad, apoyado en la puerta. Las personas que estaban por los alrededores se quedaron mirándolo, pero luego siguieron su camino sin decir nada, para el resto de alumnos ver a Harry y a Tom juntos era como ver a dos plagas indeseables, excepto por los amigos de Harry, claro está.

-¡Tom Su Señoría Riddle!-exclamó con sarcasmo, corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

Al estar frente a él podía ver que detrás de este estaba el auto que siempre o recogía, parecía estar esperándolo.

-¿Su alteza, tan rápido viene y se va?

-Harry…estoy feliz.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Te lo explicaré luego…-pronunció con lentitud y en voz baja, fue acercándose más a donde Harry estaba hasta quedar cara a cara con este, lo veía fijamente.

-¿Q-q-que sucede?

-Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos que no de trabas.

-Es que estás muy cerca, Tom.

El menor cada vez se perdía en la fragancia que desprendía su amigo, era muy abrumadora. Aunque solo pudiera verde le un ojo, este era suficiente para hacer que se perdiera en él. Y entonces, sintió que unos suaves labios se posaron encima de los suyos, lentamente y con deseo, se iban moviendo. Pero Tom, al ver que este no le correspondía, decidió romperlo.

-No preguntes el por qué, simplemente espérame.

-Tom… qué….

Harry quería detenerlo pero sus piernas no se movían de su lugar y el mayor ya estaba nuevamente en el auto. Harry no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía por qué Tom se estaba yendo, su cabeza estaba repleta de preguntas.

Y al final de cuentas, no pudo hacer nada.

.

En el aeropuerto, Tom esperaba a que su padre llegase a tiempo para coger el vuelo. Sentado en una de las mesas de un café un chico apareció frente a él, se dio cuenta que era de su mismo colegio y pertenecía a los de Hufflepuff.

-Debes de ser tú.

El chico de cabello tenía la mirada vacía, pero aun así sonrió cuando se dispuso a responderle.

-Dave White, estoy para servirle.

-Humm… ¿Cómo puedo estar yo seguro de eso?

-Cuidaré a Harry Potter todo el tiempo que sea y cuando usted vuelva, el será solo suyo.

Ahora era Riddle quien sonreía, para ser la primera vez que se encontraban, el chico sabía muy bien cómo iba el asunto y eso le agradó mucho.

-Entonces, digno y leal Hufflepuff, cuento contigo con esa tarea.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Pero si llego a ver que tiene un solo rasguño o alguien está pretendiendo con él, no creo que la recompensa sea buena para ti.

-Déjemelo a mí

Si por algo se caracterizaba Tom, era porque podía leer a la perfección los ojos de las personas. Mirándolo fijamente, queriendo encontrar temor en sus ojos o alguna mentira, pero no pudo haya nada, los ojos de aquel chico no demostraban nada, solo lealtad, algo muy característico de su grupo.

-Trata de no causar problemas, nos vemos.

-Sí, señor.

El slytherin tomo sus maletas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre in mirar atrás. Tardaría unos años en regresar, pero valdría la pena si así podría obtener todo lo que quisiera y más por el hecho de que, una oportunidad del mileno se le había sido concedida, ¿quién en su sano juicio la rechazaría? El no, por supuesto.

-Harry…estás en mis manos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Me disculpo con los seguidores de mi otra historia, pero esta idea la planteé y de repente empecé a escribir sobre ellos sin parar, este será un two-shot y espero que es guste.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia pueden decírmela, soy toda vista ;)**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **Lin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación de la historia y último capítulo, fue una buena experiencia haber escrito este y ya se viene el de la Esclava Isaura que esta vez será "Harry el esclavo"**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece**

 **Solo los dos**

 **5 años después.**

Harry, ahora un chico de mediana estatura, atractivo y deseado por chicas, odiado y envidiado por chicos aun es molestado por aquel día hace cinco años cuando Tom Riddle lo besó repentinamente y desapareció de la nada en su auto. Cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa, ya nadie habitaba en esta, no recibió un solo mensaje, no volvió a dar la cara en el colegio y todo era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Se sintió mu solo cuando ya podía estar con su mayor en la azotea conversando sobre cualquier cosa, el tema del beso para él había quedado a un lado, él solo extrañaba a su misterioso amigo.

Últimamente estaba siendo acosado contantemente por Draco Malfoy, creía que los problemas causados en anteriores años ya se habían acabado pero no fue así. El niño mimado aún seguía tras de él y si no fuera por Dave White, un amigo de Hufflepuff, ahora estaría metido en graves problemas.

Aun no podía descifrar como es que se había vuelto muy allegado a aquel solitario chico de la casa de los hurones. Empezó a acercarse a él de la nada y de repente, ya eran amigos. Lo protegía de todo peligro y de alguna forma siempre lograba romper sus ligues, el chico era todo un caso, pero aun así podía decir con toda seguridad que no era mala persona.

-¿Soñando, Potter?

-Por suerte, no contigo Malfoy

-Oh, no me digas, ¿con tu amor el niño serpiente? Hahaha, se volvió tan poca cosa después, que basura.-dijo muy cerca de su oído, provocándole.

-No le digas así a Tom.-acusó apuntándole con la pluma que sostenía, viéndole desafiante.

-Cálmate fiera, no he venido para pelear exactamente, ¿ya pensaste en mi propuesta?

-Sí y mi respuesta es no, querido.

Draco frunció el ceño al instante, aun no sabía cómo es que conseguía fuerza para poder proponerle cosas serias cuando Harry siempre le rechazaba siempre que podía. Entendía que no era la mejor de las personas, pero Potter tenía que saber que oportunidades como las que él le daba no se veían todos los días. Más al fin y al cabo, era siempre el que lo seguía y luego estaba la sombra de Dave White, alguien que era muy difícil de quitar encima.

-Oh, claro, claro, ahora que tu maravilloso Tom Riddle no está te entregaste a los brazos del idiota de White, ¿no?

-Bueno, al menos está mejor que tú.

La cara de Malfoy enrojeció completamente como hace mucho tiempo atrás lo había hecho cuando recién se conocieron y eso hizo soltar una pequeña risilla a Harry para luego voltearse e ir por la salida del colegio, ignorando por completo los berrinches que a menudo Draco le decía en privado.

Esta noche tenía planeado salir un rato con Ginny al cine, le debía una salida a la hermana de su mejor amigo después de haberlo salvado de un fuerte castigo con el profesor Severus Snape. Dave White era un buen amigo, pero tenía que ser muy ágil para escaparse de él si quería tener una cita como se debía, el muchacho de Hufflepuff no lo dejaba ligar con nadie en el colegio, porque siempre que lo intentaba, él estaba allí para ocupar su tiempo.

-Para ser sinceros, hoy no tendrás ningún programa para la noche.-escuchó que decía alguien, una voz muy masculina y sensual, seductora ¿quién será su dueño?

Al alzar la vista se topó con un chico, posiblemente mayor que él, cabellos lacios y ligeramente ondulados, peinados a la perfección, pero sin dejar ese toque rebelde. Alto, por sobre todo y cuerpo bien formado, lucía el uniforme del colegio pero con las característica chompa de los slytherins y por último, se topó con sus ojos, rojos como el rubí, no conocía nadie con esa misma característica, solamente a…

-¡ES TOM RIDDLE!-exclamó con euforia una chica detrás suyo, todos voltearon a verlo y quedaron igual de atónitos

El que antes había visto como Tom Riddle, un muchacho cuya fama se fue al vacío solo por perder el encanto que atraía a la personas, ahora había vuelto a ser quien era, solo que estaba vez, mucho mejor y más desarrollado en todos los sentidos. Chicas y chicos suspiraban por ver a tan atractivo joven, pero Harry aún estaba inmóvil en su lugar sin poder analizar correctamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el lado contrario y desapareció por la puerta trasera, agradeciendo que el conserje estuviera dormido. A las personas del establecimiento les tenía despreocupados que era lo que pasaba con Harry Potter, solo podía ver embelesados la tóxica belleza de Tom Riddle.

-Ustedes…deberán alejarse si saben lo que les conviene.-Susurró, dándose paso entre la multitud y siguiendo el mismo camino que Harry, solamente que este iba a paso lento.

Sabía con exactitud a donde iría el muchacho.

A paso lento, fue admirando cada rincón donde paso una parte de su infancia. El camino amplio lleno de ojos de otoño, el frio característico de la época, las ardillas de un lado para otro. Todo era tan familiar y acogedor. A Tom Riddle lo único que le faltaba era tener a Harry en sus brazos y con eso, el cuadro estaría completamente perfecto. El tiempo que se hospedo en Paris y Rumania para aprender muchas cosas sobre el negocio de su padre y como tendría que manejar a su familia para que siga el linaje de esta. La operación a la que se tuvo que someter para recuperar su antiguo rostro. La falta de comunicación que tuvo que tener con el menos de los Potter. Todo y absolutamente todo, lo hizo por na persona y esa es la que se ganó su corazón con la más bella y pura sonrisa que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Harry.

El chico estaba sentado detrás de un árbol, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tom lo observaba con una ceja alzada y se agachó para quedar en su misma altura.

-Harry…-susurró, abrazándolo con fuerza y posesión, como si temiese perderlo otra vez.

-Aléjate, no te conozco.

-Harry, soy Tom y sabes bien quién soy

-No, tú me dejaste y desapareciste por años, ahora quieres que te vea y te dé un fuerte abrazo? Esta no es una típica novela cliché, Riddle.

-…Riddle?

-Así es, ahora si me disculpas, tengo na cita y no puedo cortarla solamente porque se te dio la gana de aparecerte.

Lo empujó, sus ojos seguían aun un poco llorosos, pero eso no impidió que se levantase y saliera del lugar con rapidez. Tom, aun sentado entre las otras que cubrían el piso, aún estaba perplejo por la actitud de Harry. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y tomaron el color de rojo como la sangre, por supuesto que no imaginaba que Harry lo recibiría como una quinceañera, pero al menos esperaba que lo golpeara y luego lo abrazara y llorara en su brazos, él le explicaría todo y felices por siempre.

-Tendré que…modificar algunas cosas…

Sin más él se levantó, limpiándose las ropas. Fue caminando de regreso a su mansión, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó a un número.

-Madre, esta noche no voy a llegar.

- _No te andes metiendo en problemas ahora que llegas…_

-A penas vine y Harry me repudia y se va, creo que tendremos que arreglar las cosas.

 _-Tranquilo, hablaré con Lily y James, ya verás que todo se pondrán mejor_

-Gracias madre, ñas cosas no serán en vano

 _-No hay de qué, ahora tú arregla lo tuyo, que en serio le haces honra al apellido de tu padre_

-No, como va a creer usted.-dijo por último, colgando y volviendo a guardar su celular.

Tendría que tener una pequeña charla con Dave, a pesar de que el chico cumplió exactamente todas sus órdenes como él se las había impuesto, interrogaría sobre cuáles son los sentimientos actuales que tiene Harry hacia la chica Weasley. Sabía que no era amor, de eso está completamente seguro, ya que aunque lo rechazó cuando se vieron después de mucho tiempo, aun había ese "algo" en los ojos del chico que podía utilizar a su favor.

Él era Tom Riddle después de todo, no tenía rivales.

.

Era de noche y ya se estaba preparando para salir, las ganas que tenía antes de ver la película con Ginny ahora había desaparecido. Tenía mucha curiosidad de que era lo que había pasado con Tom en todos esos años, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Su madre se dio cuenta de que había llegado llorando, pero no le contó nada al respecto y se encerró en su cuarto hasta esa hora. Tenía que despejar su mente si quería estar preparado mañana para afrontar las cosas.

-Ha-harry…

-Sí mamá?

-Ten una bonita cita…

-Te noto nerviosa, ¿sucede algo?

-No mi pequeño.-sonríe con ternura.-Ponte guapo, si?

-Qué extraño, tú y papá nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que saliera con alguien.

-Es que ya has crecido y a es la hora.

Su madre dejo de estar en el marco de la puerta pasó a acompañarlo en su cama, mirándolo atentamente. No pasó ni dos minutos de que ya había acabado de arreglarse, dándole un beso en la frente de su mama como lo hacía cada vez que salía y dirigiéndose para la salida de su cuarto. En ese transcurso, su madre lo llama.

-Harry, quiero hablarte sobre algo…

-Al regreso ma, ya estoy bien tarde

Dicho eso, el muchacho salió por la puerta sin ver atrás, dejando sola a Lily en su habitación. La madre tenía la frente sudada a penas la puerta de su casa fue cerrada por su hijo. Y por primera vez en su vida, temió que la odiara.

.

El recorriedo al restaurante donde iban a encontrarse no había sido muy largo. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado como lo había planeado, iba a ser una bonita noche. Se sentó en la mesa que había reservado, la cual estaba frente al lago. Se le hacía extraño el que no hubieran más parejas o familias también reunidas, quizás ese día todos estaban ocupados y él había sido el único que había reservado un lugar.

Escucho la puerta del lugar abrirse, Ginny ya había llegado. No apartaba la mirada del menú para darse un poco de importancia no lucir nervioso o desesperado. Sintiendo que ya había tomado ha ciento, decidió levantar la vista de la carpeta y dirigirse a la chica.

-Linda noche Gy…nni…

La persona que estaba frente suyo no era la chica que esperaba. Si no, por su desgracia, Tom Riddle otra vez. El chico se estaba luciendo con un atuendo casual que haría babear a cualquier chica. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, que te de alguna forma quería borrar y pensaba que, todo esto ya había sido planeado con tiempo. Repentinamente recordó lo que su madre le había querido avisar.

"Harry espera…"

-¿Decepcionado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La tierna sonrisa desapareció al instante y la seriedad emergió. A Harry se le erizó la piel con el repentino cambio del chico, sin embargo, a pesar de eso Tom estiró un poco más su mano izquierda y la colocó encima de la de Harry, dando pequeñas caricias. El adolecente a pesar que quería salir corriendo, algo muy en el fondo de este se lo impidió y esperó a que Riddle le respondiese apropiadamente.

-No pude tener contacto contigo, no me lo permitieron, mi padre solo quería que me centre a lo que había ido, siempre diciéndome que lo mejor vendría después. Tengo que disculparme contigo por haberme desaparecido de esa forma y admito que estaba ansioso para que me vieras…no puedes imaginarlo, Harry.

-Eso no explica lo del beso.

El mayor sonrió al ver que su chico no había cambiado en nada. Estaba completamente listo para decirle cuanto le gustaba y amaba, pero no estaba seguro si Harry estuviera listo para escucharlo y aceptarlo. Pero aun así, ¿Harry debía amarlo de todas formas, no? Tarde o temprano terminaría aceptándolo, el mimo se encargaría de atraparlo.

-Todo lo he hecho porque te amo, Harry.

Ver la cara del chico había sido todo un espectáculo para Riddle. Primero frunció el ceño, luego sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate y por último, empezó a tartamudear como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡N-no puede ser! T-tu no p-puede..

-Pero lo estoy, responsabilízate.

Sin embargo, el chico no esperó ni medio minutos de que volvió a salir corriendo del lugar. Ahora era Tom quién fruncí el ceño por los repentinos ataques del muchacho. Odiaba que no cayera a sus brazos, pero eso era lo que lo hacía mucho más interesante. Después de todo, aquello por lo que más se lucha, más deliciosa es la recompensa, ¿no?

Suspiró. Había preparado todo el restaurante solo para ellos dos. Sacó a la entrometida de Ginny Weasley de su camino con ayuda de sus influencias, mandándola un rato con el Gryffindor con el que había salido antes. Se encargó el mismo de hablar con la mamá de Harry para arreglar unos acuerdos y al final de cuentas, nada.

Tenía que tener paciencia, si no fuera Harry ya se hubiera dado por vencido.

.

Al día siguiente para Harry había sido una tortura muy lenta. A todos lados donde estaba él se encontraba con Tom, inclusive en la noble base de los Gryffindor. Su propio prefecto, Percy Weasley le había permitido la entrada, así que podía suponer que Riddle había vuelto a la fama que antiguamente tuvo, solo qué estaba vez el mayor tenía una máscara puesta ante todos y no era un niño inocente que confiaba en todos como antes.

De alguna forma siempre terminaba siendo acompañado por el joven de ojos rojos, sin poder rechistar, trataba de ignorar toda propuesta que Tom le ofrecía. Harry si tenía ganas de conversar con este y volver como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, después de la confesión, no podía verle con los mismos ojos.

Temía en cada roce que tenían, sus sonrojos eran cada vez más notable y por más que desee rechazarlos, se perdía en aquellos rubíes que lo había atrapado en su infancia. Era como si pudiera sentir la magia y la química que había entre ellos, algo que los unía y odiaba admitir, que poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar por las garras de aquel ser.

Pero era un Gryffindor y no una quinceañera.

En la salida, vio que Tom lo esperaba apoyado en la puerta principal del colegio y frunció el ceño, hoy no iba a seguirlo y dejar que lo siga, así que dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa se encontró con Luna, su amiga de todo los años, con la que había pasado agradables momentos. Esta le sonrió.

-Veo que huyes, ¿a donde quiere ir el león?

-A donde sea, con tal que sea lejos de la serpiente, ¿Me ayudarías, halcón?

-Yo le recomiendo al león que afronte las cosas cómo son, pero si el león lo quiere así, pues que así sea.

Sin voltear a ver, Harry emprendió su camino con Luna por la puerta trasera. A pesar de la seguridad que le transmitía la Ravenclaw, Potter aun sentían un poco de inseguridad en su interior, como si no estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Escapar no era la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, pero al menos podría estar lejos por un rato de todo aquello que le causaba confusión en su corazón y mente.

-Bueno león, yo te decía que lo afrontes y era por algo.

Despertó de su mundo cuando Luna habló y al alzar la vista se encontró con la imagen del mismo Tom Riddle, que no sabía cómo había llegado antes que ellos para poder presentarse al frente.

-¿Tratando de huir, querido?-preguntó, observando a Luna de pies a cabeza, la chica no parecía ser un peligro para él.

-Tom…

-Justamente hoy quería que hablásemos de algo importante en mi casa.-comentó

-No quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero estar en paz.

-Podrás decir eso, pero muy en el fondo, sabes que te sientes completo junto a mí, no lo niegues.-susurró, acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar frente él, sus rostros pocos centímetros.

-Deja de hacer eso

Había un carro que los esperaba, la puerta ya había sido abierta por Thousand, solo faltaba que Harry entrase junto a Tom. Luna desde donde estaba observaba todo con mucha atención. Su amigo quería aceptar pero estaba en duda y el chico llamado Tom Riddle no tenía malas intenciones, pero si quería apresurar las cosas.

-Si el león no quiere ir, entonces no irá…pero si lo desea, pero se deja llevar por su orgullo entonces vivirá por siempre arrepentido, tú sabes la respuesta.-dijo, tomando rumbo regreso al colegio.-ups, creo que se me olvidó algo, han de ser los Nargles.

-Luna…

Había dicho algo que estaba en toda la razón. Se estaba dejando llevar por la inconformidad y el orgullo. Sus menos temblaban, Tom había entendido la suya para que la tomase, esa pálida, suave y cálida mano quería volver a tomar como cuando se escapaban al bosque prohibido, ¿debía o no debía?

Olvidándose de todo lo ocurrido cerró los ojos y posó su mano en la de Tom, este sonrió complacido por la decisión del chico. Antes de subir lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó junto a su pecho, perdiéndose el suave aroma de su cabello.

-Eres mío, no una posesión, tu formas parte de mí y yo de ti.

Harry solo se limitó a escucharlo y a hundir su rostro en su pecho, aquella sensación que Tom le brindaba era nueva para él. En la admiración que le tenía estaba escondido un sentimiento desconocido y nunca antes experimentado, ¿amor?

.

El camino a casa de Tom había sido más rápido de lo normal. Tom nunca había sido alguien que muestre emociones ante nadie, pero en el trayecto había notado que estaba un tanto ansioso por llegar. Algo e decía que se trataba de un sorpresa que lo iba a dejar atónito y cualquiera que fuese, ya estaba aterrado.

Al entrar podía ver que la casa estaba aún más elegante que hace 6años atrás. Los retratos de la familia estaban intactos y tener a Thousand caminando frente a ellos le hacía recordar la primera vez que había puesto pie allí. Tom no había soltado su mano en el trayecto, la tenía firmemente sujetada, como temiendo a que fuera a irse.

Ahora estaban frente a la puerta principal, Thousand fue abriéndola lentamente y antes de que entrasen por esta, el anciano le dijo:

-Tenga suerte, joven amo.

¿Joven amo?¨

Al pasar lo primero que capto su mirada fueron sus padres, que estaban sentados al lado de la señora Merope y un hombre muy parecido a Tom, que suponía era su padre. Luego estaban su padrino y Remus.

-Presentes, me place decirles que con nosotros ya está el invitado especial y quién le debemos muchas respuestas, ¿No es así, suegra mía?-preguntó, mirando a Lily quién permanecía con la cabeza gacha sin poder si quiera mirar a hijo.

-Mamá, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Hijo…ven y siéntate junto a mí, tenemos que hablar, las personas que están aquí no lo están de por gusto, cada quién tendrá su participación conforme sea necesario.

Tom guio a Harry hasta donde estaba su madre y le hizo tomar asiento en el sofá junto a esta, luego con elegancia se sentó junto a él, esperando a que la madre de su chico comenzara.

-Harry, hace mucho tiempo quería decírtelo pero nunca vi la ocasión indicada para hacerlo, siempre temí tu reacción.-dijo algo apenada, apartando la vista, luego prosiguió.- La primera vez que viniste aqui para visitar a Tom, Merope, tu padre y yo retornamos la conversación que dejamos cuando tu habías nacido y Tom apenas tenía un año, la cuestión es que, hijo, tu desde antes de nacer ya estabas destinado a compartir tu vida con Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt y viceversa…después de enterarnos de eso quisimos olvidar lo que nos habían dicho y desaparecimos, fue pura coincidencia que tú te hayas topado con Tom en el mismo colegio y que de alguna forma, tú te sientas atraído por él y el por ti, Merope nos dijo en la visita que ese era el efecto de la profecía cuando no era cumplida en orden y yo de verdad, tenía miedo…

-Qué…

-Sé que tu madre no puede seguir explicándote a profundidad, pero yo seré la siguiente.-expresó Merope.-La profecía solo sirve para que quienes aún no lo sepan, ya estén enterados y sea cumplida sea como sea, dos líderes muy conocidos y que forman parte de nuestra línea ancestral, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor fueron quienes comenzaron con este pacto "Nuestros herederos se unirán por decisión propia, el menor demostrará gran admiración y amor por su pareja y el mayor descubrirá lo que es el verdadero amor, no podrán ser separados y si no hay encuentro, lo habrá pues un niño del más pequeño nacerá"

-Nosotros estuvimos en esa lectura, no es mentira, mi pequeño.-intervino Sirius.

-Fuera mentira si intentáramos separarlos en realidad.-siguió Remus.

Harry no podía si quiera cerrar la boca por tanta información que se le había sido dada, estaba más nerviosos que antes de llegar a la mansión. Sentía el sudor en la frente, desde pequeño sabía que algo le ocultaban e inclusive Tom actuó de otra forma al siguiente día de haber ido a su casa.

Tom y él estaban comprometidos.

Se notaba que el ídolo de Howgarts estaba más que contento y satisfecho, pero por otro lado, el aun no podía creerlo. Su rostro estaba ardiendo, imaginándose una boda y la "noche de bodas", una vida larga junto a él de casado y por sobre todo, con un hijo. Lo recordaba, en el pacto Godric y Salazar habían nombrado al último del juramento "un niño del más pequeño nacerá" ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? ¿Magia? No lo creía de verdad.

-Harry, que piensas?-susurró Tom a su oído, la piel se le erizó y Sirius rio.

-Yo…yo…me siento mal.

Y como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando se sentía entre la espada y la pared, Harry escapó por las puertas de la mansión lo más rápido que pudo.

-Thousand, que el niño no escape.-habló por primera vez el padre de Tom, con seriedad.

-Entendido, mi señor.-respondió, dando órdenes de que todas las puertas sean cerradas para que el joven Gryffindor no se fuera.

-Mi hijo… mi hijo necesita pensarlo bien.

-Lily, mi hijo también lo analizó y creo que es momento de que el tuyo también sepa reconocer todos los esfuerzos que hizo fuera del país.

Tom ya había salido de la sala principal, dejando que sus padres se encargasen de la situación con sus futuros suegros. El en cambio ordenó que la único puerta a la que Harry pudiese tener acceso fuera a la de su cuarto y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, cuando llegase a su habitación, el ya estaría ahí queriendo huir por la ventana.

Y así fue. Pero al contrario, no estaba tratando de huir por la ventana, si no que estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo.

A paso lento y sin hacer ruido quedó hasta estar frente al muchacho y sin más se inclinó para caer encima de este, agarrando sus muñecas para que no se moviera y enredando sus piernas con las del menos para que evitara escaparse.

-Adelantando la noche de bodas, amado mío?

-Tom…

Riddle posó sus labios por el cuello de Harry, brindando pequeños espasmos al más pequeño. Sin poder evitarlos sus manos recorrieron sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos, la situación se estaba yendo al límite para Harry estando totalmente atrapado por Tom, tenía que pararlo de alguna forma.

-Tom..um…agh…no antes de la noche de bodas…

-Y tan despierto que estoy…eso significa que has aceptado nuestro compromiso

Soltó el agarre y lo clocó boca arriba para que quedases frente afrente. Harry yacía sonrojado por los toques de su prometido y ahora ni siquiera podía verlo bien a la cara.

-¿Por qué huiste?

-Porque era mucha información y estaba nervioso.

Tom negó con la cabeza atrapando el rostro de Harry en su pecho.

-Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti.-contestó besándole con hambre.

Aquella tarde fue la más larga para el chico de ojos verdes, puesto que después de una charla muy larga Tom hizo que al fin admitiera sus sentimientos. Sus padres y allegados esperaban pacientemente en la sala por ellos, hasta que la madre de Harry fue la primera en suspirar aliviadamente por verlos entrar a ambos tomados de la mano. Tom tenía una sonrisa que sus padres nunca habían visto en él, irradiaba felicidad por doquier, mientras que Harry apenas podía unir sus manos, pues la temperatura de su rostro aún no había bajado.

-Si el compromiso es confirmado por mi querido ahijado, pues hay que celebrarlo.-expresó Sirius.

-Oh mi bebé…-susurró Lily con ternura, tapándose la boca viendo que Harry no era ajeno a los sentimientos de su alma gemela.

-Mamá!

-Tranquila, Lily, yo cuidaré bien de su _bebé_

Y vaya que lo cuidaría.

Después de ellos, se realizó un banquete que organizó Merope para sus invitados y cabe decir que los cercanos Black, Malfoy (por parte de los Riddle y Potter) y Weasley, Granger y Lovegood (por parte de Harry) también formaron parte de la velada. Harry estaba muy feliz porque sus amigos lo apoyaron en su decisión, más su pequeña reunión con los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw no duró mucho, cuando Tom se disculpó con ellos y se lo llevó hasta el balcón. Apoyado en este estaba un chico, que podía reconocer a larga distancia.

Como no, Dave White.

-Tom… ¿Cómo conoces Dave?

-Dave White ha sido de gran ayuda para mí y lo invité hoy

-Para servirles mientras me sea podido, mis señores.

Harry aun no podía creer que ese era el verdadero Dave White, alguien que de una persona cariñosa y sobre-protectora que era en colegio a la viva imagen de un mayordomo de alta categoría. El chico tenía que ser n Hufflepuff.

-Dave reemplazará a Thousand, ya que él ya está de salida con la familia.

Y el menor estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

.

Cuando ya todo acabo, los Riddle le ofrecieron a la nueva familia que se hospede una noche en su mansión al ser muy de noche y querían a la vez, que Harry vea mejor como era el ambiente en donde sería su hogar en algunos años.

Todos ya habían ingresado a sus habitaciones, menos Harry, que seguía en el balcón mirando fijamente la luna y en pijamas.

-Te vas a refriar.-comentó Tom detrás de él, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Tom…tú no estás conmigo solo por la profecía?

Tom Riddle hijo nunca fue alguien a quién pudieras sorprender de la nada, pero la repentina pregunta de Harry lo había dejado algo extrañado. Luego entendió que el chico tenía derecho a tener dudas y que estas sean resultas al haber hecho sus movimientos muy rápidos.

-No, mi amor por ti va más allá de una profecía…para ser específico, empezó cuando tú no dejabas de seguirme, creí que solo querías popularidad, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así y lo primero que me llegó fue tu sonrisa, la más bella de todas, luego sin querer fui teniendo sentimientos así, algo que nunca había visto en nadie más y que no le he brindado a nadie más, solo a ti.-confesó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este unió más el agarre, acomodando sus manos con las de Tom, creía en lo que le había dicho.

-¿Sabes Tom? Si siguiéramos juntos en otra vida, entonces que seamos unidos por na estrella fugaz.

-Pues que así sea, amor.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **Y aquí se acabó el Two-shot mis queridos espero que les haya gustado**

 **Ya sabes de donde viene la historia "Pide un deseo Tom" y su secuela qwq**

 **Si quieren una mini continuación de su casamiento y vida de casados no duden en decirlo, soy toda vista.**

 **Hasta otra,**

 **Lin.**


End file.
